Jonathan the Theater Manager
Jonathan the Theater Manager was the manager of the Stonebrook Theatre. He appears in 2016 movie. History During Rock Revenge Fest XIV, Fernando, a janitor, and Jonathan had a confrontation with Mayhem, a ghost. It emerged from a wall vent and attacked Fernando. It threw Fernando around the room. Jonathan shrieked at a high pitch. Mayhem ceased its attack and left the area. Jonathan's scream apparently had scared off the flying ectoplasmic entity. Jonathan called for an ambulance and then the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination and spoke to Kevin Beckman. Jonathan walked to four women in the lobby and asked if they were the Ghostbusters. Erin Gilbert was about to correct their name but Abby Yates went with it. Fernando was wheeled off on a stretcher by paramedics, muttering "Diablo." Jonathan touched his left shoulder as they passed. Erin interpreted what he said as, "There's a chicken frying itself in the library." Patty Tolan didn't believe that was correct. Jonathan asked them follow him right away. As the walked down some stairs, Jonathan explained his encounter with Mayhem. They passed by the band members of Beasts Of Mayhem. He then asked the Ghostbusters to look around the place for it and was sure they would bump into the ghost eventually. Later, in the main auditorium, the Ghostbusters ran on stage and started firing at the ghost. Jonathan waited back stage and observed them. He was worried they would damage ornate Art Deco designs in the room. After a piece was blasted, it flew through the air. He screamed once again. However, the Ghostbusters managed to catch the specter, and Jonathan then walked outside with them to a cheering crowd and reporters, including one from NY1 News. He hung back behind the Ghostbusters. Trivia *Jonathan has a disturbing high pitched scream.Jonathan the Theater Manager (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:57:31-00:57:48). Sony Pictures. Jonathan the Theater Manager says: "Fernando was down here when something crawled out of a wall vent, and... I heard him screaming, so I went to check, and that's when the "thing" was tossing Fernando all around the room. I thought it was gonna kill him. I shrieked when I saw it. I... I guess I scared it, because I'm told that I have a very disturbing scream." *Michael McDonald is a comedian best known for his work on the TV show "MadTV" and has appeared in multiple films with Melissa McCarthy, including 2013's "The Heat", 2015's "Spy", and 2016's "The Boss". Both of the latter two movies were additionally directed by Paul Feig (who did the 2016 Ghostbusters film). *McDonald's scene in the 2016 movie parallels the events at the Sedgewick Hotel in the original film (in which Slimer makes his first appearance), and the character has the same sort of "snooty" appearance as that of the original film's Hotel staff. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***The Beasts of Mayhem ***The Singer Gets High References Gallery GB2016JonathanTheTheaterManagerSc01.png| GB2016JonathanTheTheaterManagerSc02.png| GB2016JonathanTheTheaterManagerSc03.png| Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character